Shedding Layers
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Yami loved this. Loved that he could shed everything that made up his outward appearance – all the regalness, all the control, and the stress of his life, and come home to this – to being nothing but a slave to his loves. BakuraJouYami


Yami stepped into the house, groaning as he moved his arms, trying to pop his back. He worked at the factory that resided beside Kaiba Corp, moving boxes, and doing other grunt work. He had wanted to work at Kaiba Corp itself, but Seto had firmly insisted in him doing other work first, and building up some experience.

He sighed and walked into the living room, blinking as he saw the collar sitting quietly on top of the side table, making him smile softly. His loves knew…

He slowly shed off his shirt, pants and underwear, and picked up the collar, letting it roll on his fingers for a second before pulling it up, and slide onto his neck, latching it into place.

He loved this. Loved that he could shed everything that made up his outward appearance – all the regalness, all the control, and the stress of his life, and come home to this – to being nothing but a slave to his loves.

He looked up as Jou stepped into the room, smiling at him. The blonde was sporting his own collar, which meant that they were _both_ playing as slaves to their Master tonight. Yami walked over, and the two kissed hello, giving each other a loving Eskimo kiss right afterwards. He blinked at Jou, who jerked his head towards the kitchen.

He smiled, and linked hands with Jou as they walked into the kitchen, seeing their Master sitting at the table, going through mail. Jou broke from Yami, walking back to watch the food. Yami stood for a second, exhausted. He knew he looked it too, because after a second, his Master came up to him.

The white haired yami looked at him for a second, tilting his chin up, before kissing his cheek. "Go get your ears and tail." He said in a gentle, commanding voice, and Yami nearly swooned in pleasure at the thought. He loved to become his Master's loving pet, but Bakura preferred him as Yami most of the time. They saved Kitten for when he just couldn't stand being a person any longer.

Yami nodded and ran from the room, and to the closet, opening it, and grabbing his clear container, opening it, running his hands lovingly over the soft fur. He grabbed the box, and forced himself to walk on two feet as he carried it to his Master, the darkness taking out the Black ears and tail, settling the ears on his head, and letting his magic attach them, watching for a second, and then smiling as the ears twitched. He held the long, sleek black tail right where it needed go – just above his butt- and waited a second, before it too came alive, his magic once again attaching it to his loving slave.

He looked at Yami's face just in time to see the other blink, and he suddenly was Kitten, Yami long forgotten. Kitten purred, stretching his body out, and purring as he cracked his back. He sat back on his butt, and brought his foot up scratching at his ear, making Bakura smile. It was a good thing his love was so flexible, otherwise Kitten would get pretty frustrated. He looked up as Jou walked over, petting Kitten on the head. Kitten nearly bowled over in pleasure, and rolled over, looking up at Jou in pleading eyes for a belly rub. Jou smiled, and indulged the feline, making Kitten purr and snuggle against Jou.

Bakura smiled. He had certainly never imagined it, but he had found himself attracted to Yami – and then to his even bigger surprise, the other had hunted _him _down. He truly loved Yuugi, but the other was in love with another – Anzu. The hikari was completely straight, and had truthfully apologized that he didn't feel the way his dark did. Yami was jealous of Anzu for a while, but it was plain to everyone that the Duel King and the Dancer were deeply in the love – and happily engaged. But Yami was heartbroken – and had wanted to forget everything.

He had known for a while that Jou had been seeing Bakura to be a slave, in deep pain from his soul mate rejecting him, and from the beating he sustained almost daily from his father. Seto was too far broken and cold to ever truly love someone, the small amount he did have went to Mokuba. When Jou had finally shown up on Bakura's doorstep half dead, and delirious, he had moved in the Tomb Robber, taking Ryou's old room while the hikari was exploring the world with Marik and Malik. Yami had moved in not long after that, unable to remain at the game shop and see Yuugi with Anzu everyday.

That had been almost two years ago, and almost a year after Bakura had discovered Kitten. Yami had been terrified that if the tombrobber had discovered just how much he shed reality on occasions, that the other would be disgusted, or think him or insane, or kick him out. It had been on accident. Bakura and Jou were supposed to be out of town together, camping, and Yami had taken the chance to be Kitten. He had come home, eaten, and then drug out the fake ears and tail he had, and put them on. He had slipped into Kitten, his magick set to wake 'Yami' up the next day at noon. He had to do that, or he would remain Kitten until someone else called Yami out – once he was Kitten, he stayed Kitten.

He had just curled up on the couch, settling down with a small yawn and his mouse squeaky, when the door had opened, and Bakura and Jou had raced in, the blizzard blowing behind them showing why they were back so early.

* * *

//Flashback\\

Bakura slammed the door shut, giving Jou a cursory glance to make sure he was okay, before looking over, and blinking as he saw a pair of red eyes looking at him over the edge of the couch arm, the red eyes moving up until he saw a mouth that was holding what looked like a chibi rubber mouse. He glanced up as he saw movement, and saw with a faint feeling of amusement what looked like cat ears twitch inside Yami's hair.

He walked over slowly, watching as the other slowly picked his mouse toy up with both hands, a black, sleek tail swishing back and forth softly as Yami watched him interestingly. Finally the boy blinked, and leaned up pushing his head against the others hand. Bakura blinked, but smiled and softly pet the boys hair. He had known that Yami was keeping something from him, something large, but had respected the boys wishes, and stayed out of it. But it appeared the other was worried about nothing – Bakura had always loved animals, and the thought of having a big kitten for him to care for didn't upset him at all.

Bakura smiled at the other, watching as Yami the Kitten purred, before picking the mouse back up in mouth and chewing on it, purring happily as it squeaked. Bakura grinned, and continued to pet the others hair. He wondered if the other had a name. He leaned down, speaking softly. "Do you a have a name?" Yami had blinked, before moving slightly and pressing his nose against a piece of paper on the table.

'Bakura and/or Jou,

Should you for some reason come back early, and are reading this note, then you know about my regression. Please Don't hate me. My name is Kitten…and I love you both.

Yami and Kitten.'

Bakura smiled. "Well then Kitten…have you eaten?" He laughed in amusement as the other perked up immediately at that, kneading the couch with his fingers, and the small claws that were on the end of his fingers.

\End Flashback/

* * *

Bakura smiled as Jou picked up Kitten, and carried the purring feline into the living room, settling him down with his mouse squeaker, and a bottle full of milk. They had quickly learned that Kitten did not like glasses, and just tended to knock them and cups over. Bottles seemed to be the only thing the regressed male would use, those and sippy cups. The purring kitten suckled on the bottle, gazing lazily at the TV as it played some random cooking show.

Jou smiled, gave him a scratch behind the ear, and left the room, coming back in and smiling at Bakura, serving the two of them dinner, and putting Yami's portion back, knowing the only thing that the kitten would be eating tonight would be milk, maybe some cereal or a pop tart. The cat seemed to hate everything other than that.

So imagine their surprise when Kitten peaked around the corner, sniffing, crawling forward softly and pawing at Bakura's leg, and mewling. Bakura smiled, and picked up the kitten, putting him in the chair. "Jou, if you could please get the portion you put back? I think Kitten would like to eat with us." Jou smiled, and retrieved the plate from the fridge, popping it in the microwave for a few seconds before walking over and placing it in front of his love.

Kitten blinked before carefully putting a hand out and batting a French fry. Bakura and Jou watched, amused, Kitten batting a few more before gently picking one up with both hands and nibbling on it, purring in happiness. He quickly picked up a few more, before turning his attention to the good smelling meat. He carefully picked up the fish stick, and nibbled on it as well, before his eyes went wide, and he chomped on it happily.

Bakura gave an amused smile, returning to his own meal as Kitten ate his. He chatted quietly with Jounouchi about school, and both looked over as Yami made a yowl, just in time to see the –empty- plate go flying off the table, and crashing into the ground. Apparently, the other hand been frustrated at the lack of food on the plate. Bakura sighed, but reached over, scratching at the that _one _area behind Kitten's ear that make him into a figurative pile of Kitty-goo. He scratched it as Jou quickly cleaned up the porcelain, and Kitten pressed as close to the hand as he could, purring deeply. Bakura gave Kitten an Eskimo kiss. "Would you like to go watch some TV, Kitten?"

The other was silent for a second, before smiling. "Mao!" He said happily, the word TV recognizable to him. Bakura laughed, and stood up, picking up the smaller boy, and carried him into the living room, where Iron Chef was playing. He settled the feline down on his lap, and gently pressed the bottle back to his lips, the kitten taking it, and lazily suckling on it, curled up against one side of Bakura. Jounouchi came in, curling up on the other side of him. Bakura smiled. He had the best gig in the entire planet.

* * *

_Just realized – Shedding could be a play on cat, lol. Do sequel / another installment, Yami gets kidnapped while he's kitten, and traumatized, and can't revert back to Yami! ^_^_


End file.
